ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza's Race
Frieza's race (フリーザー族, Furīzā-zoku)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2011 is the mysterious, unnamed race that Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Kuriza, and Chilled belong to. The race is first introduced in the series in the Namek Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Overview ]] Not much is known of their origins, as their home planet is never mentioned. All known members of this race have been from a solitary family line, Frieza's family. With the possible exception to Kuriza (Frieza's son in the manga ''Nekomajin), their naming structure is derived from low temperatures. They all are apparently employed in high status under a massive Planet Trade Organization, which they also likely run. They also pride themselves as being the strongest race in the cosmos. As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to disguise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike. Cooler was shown to be the only one with more than four transformations. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy; Frieza states that he transforms to keep himself under control with his power. The buffer zones, along with policies of Frieza's empire such as wiping out even races working under him if he views them as a threat and viewing mercy as only a means to get oneself killed, all hint at an untrusting civilization or an inherent untrusting nature within this race. However, there are some members of Frieza's race who are capable of having compassion to the weak and, to a certain extent, mercy and patience. This is especially prevalent in the actions of the Frieza's race Hero Froze, who ignores a Toad boy who fearlessly throws a rock at him due to thinking that he is Frieza himself, although he can be seen slightly affronted, the Hero class member later comes to the defense of the same Toad boy when he is attacked by Wings. Origins The home world of this species is unknown. They are shown to own many planets and mostly reside in spaceships, traveling between the worlds their organizations are currently operating on. Frieza is said to own at least 79 planets, and his brother even more, with 256 planets. Language During the fight between Frieza and Goku, Frieza talks to Goku in his native language briefly, saying "Let's get down to business." This could mean that there is or was once a civilization of Frieza's race. However, this only occurred in the FUNimation Dub of the series and the Japanese original never mentioned a native language. History ‎ They are shown to be one of the strongest race in the North Galaxy, and possibly the known universe. The members of this race seen in the series are shown to be galactic overlords, collectively running a group known as the Planet Trade Organization. They hire and then enslave many other species (most notable the Saiyans) to eradicate a planet's populous, and then sell the planet to the highest bidder. It is unsure for how long this race had been in control of their empire, but was at least before the Saiyans arrived on planet Plant. (Age 550). Their dominance officially ended with the deaths of the Royal Family. Both King Cold and Frieza met their final ends at the hands of Future Trunks in Age 764, and Cooler by Goku a short time later.'' ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In one of the promotional movies for Dragon Ball Heroes, a member of Frieza's race belonging to the Hero class intervenes and saves a Toad-man from Wings, doing battle with him before firing a Death Wave. In the game, three members of Frieza's race appear as playable characters: the Frieza's race "Hero", a Frieza's race "Berserker", and a Frieza's race "Elite". Racial Abilities Some members of the race have been shown to possess the ability to transform into several forms, each holding different power and speed capabilities. They are all capable of surviving even the most horrific injury and are able to survive even in the vacuum of space. However, a weakness is that most of them are unable to sense the inherent ki level of an enemy or a ki-based attack without their eyes. Goku exploited this weakness with Frieza during their battle on Namek, as well as allowing the Z Fighters the opportunity to form a resistance and get into position against Frieza and King Cold long before they reached Earth's orbit. However, there are members of the race that have managed to learn to sense ki, as evidenced by Cooler's ability to sneak up on fighters such as Piccolo during his attack on Earth, as well as Meta-Cooler's use of Instant Transmission. Frieza remarks that he transforms to keep his true power contained, however, Cooler appears to have learned how to control his full power to not need to transform to contain it. Transformations First Form The first form is very short, and not very muscular. While in this form, Frieza is shown to have more than enough power to kill King Vegeta and to blow up Planet Vegeta, both with ease. According to Daizenshuu 7, and in the Japanese and English versions of Dragon Ball Kai, Frieza has a power level of roughly 530,000 while in this form. Second Form The second form looks somewhat similar to the first, except it is noticeably taller, extremely bulky, and looks more intimidating overall. In this form, Frieza's power level skyrockets to surpass 1,000,000. He has no problem easily picking apart Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. It is not until Piccolo arrives after fusing with Nail that Frieza has any sort of challenge while fighting. This form is likely the transformation King Cold uses during his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z. Third Form Next is the third form, which looks less humanoid than the other forms. This form has a reformed mouth, elongated head, and spikes sprouting from the back. After the newly powered up Piccolo arrives and proves to be too much for Frieza's second form, Frieza transforms into this form, raising his power level again, though not as dramatically as the change from his first to his second form. Once he takes this form, Frieza far outclasses Piccolo. Fourth Form The fourth form is similar to the first form in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frieza’s version of this form is completely white except from purple plates on the chest, head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. Cooler's version is significantly different, however. When Frieza takes this form, Piccolo and Vegeta prove to be no match for him. However, when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Frieza quickly finds himself outmatched in every way, causing him to resort to his 100% power form. '1% Power Fourth Form (Base Fourth Form)' When Frieza first transforms into his fourth form, he only uses 1% of his full power. In this form, his power level is 1,200,000.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 He is able to easily kill Vegeta even after he is healed from a near death injury. But this form meets its match when Goku arrives on the battle field. According to Frieza, the only people before Goku who were capable of hurting him at 1% of his power were his parents. '50% Power Fourth Form' Frieza heightens his power to half of his full potential after deciding that this is the total amount of power it will take to defeat Goku. There is very little change in Frieza's appearance as compared to his 1% power form, except for very slightly increased muscle mass, but his power level rises to a staggering 60,000,000. In this form, Frieza is far stronger than before, being able to outclass Goku in almost every way. However, when Goku goes Kaio-ken x20, he is nearly able to fight evenly with Frieza. In this form, he narrowly survives Goku's Spirit Bomb, which is formed with the energy of all remaining life on the planet Namek, as well as that of the surrounding planets/stars. '100% Power Fourth Form' Here, the power of the fourth form is pushed to its full extent. Frieza's power rises dramatically from 60,000,000 to 120,000,000 when transforming from his 50% power form to this transformation. After the power up, the muscle bulk greatly increases. In the anime, after his power is fully unleashed, Frieza is amazingly able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Goku, albeit for a very short period of time. Because of the amount of power the form uses, Frieza's stamina is quickly used up as he fights. In the manga, when Frieza goes 100% full power, his muscle mass, while still increased, does not increase as dramatically as in the anime. Additionally, in the manga, even at 100% full power, Frieza is never a match for Super Saiyan Goku. Fifth Form The fifth and most powerful form is only seen being used by Cooler, who uses this form against Goku, and nearly destroys the Earth. However, this form as well proved absolutely no match for the highly improved Super Saiyan Goku, who showed no reaction to taking multiple hits. Cooler needed to use a Supernova to have a chance at killing Goku, and even this attempt was thwarted when Goku barley manages to gather enough energy to blast Cooler into the Sun. This form has shoulder bows, a crown shape with four horns, spikes on the back and a stinger on the tail. The face is covered by a face-mask hiding all facial features except the eyes which becomes pupil-less and red. Unlike the other transformations, which are simply suppressions of the user's true power, the fifth form of Frieza's race increases the user's power substantially. When using this form, Cooler has a power level of 470,000,000 according to a 2004 V-Jump, far exceeding Frieza's 120,000,000 or Super Saiyan Goku's 150,000,000 during their battle on Namek. Synthetic Modifications The healing ability of Frieza's Unnamed Race is powerful, but not all non-fatal wounds can be completely healed. In such cases, technology is available to not only heal to affected areas, but also to increase the overall power of the recipient. After Goku nearly destroyed Frieza on Namek, Frieza's body was augmented with such mechanical components. In a bizarre turn of events, the defeated and all-but-destroyed Cooler was thrown into the Big Gete Star, a giant machine planet, with which he somehow fused. The result was a much more powerful gigantic version of Cooler with highly enhanced regenerative capabilities. Aside from the enhancements, the new "Cooler" entity was able to produce hundreds of copies of itself, the Meta-Coolers. Known members of the race *Chilled – A member of Frieza's race who is Frieza's ancestor (Episode of Bardock). *King Cold – Leader of the Planet Trade Organization. **Future King Cold – Alternate timeline version of King Cold. *Cooler – King Cold's eldest son. **Future Cooler – Alternate timeline version of Cooler. *Frieza – King Cold's youngest son. **Future Frieza – Alternate timeline version of Frieza. *Kuriza – Frieza's son (Nekomajin). *Froze – A Hero Class member of the race. *Frieza's race "Elite" *Frieza's race "Berserker" Artificially created partial members *Cell – Has the DNA of this race obtained from Frieza and King Cold's cells. **Present Cell – Main timeline version of Cell. **Future Cell – Alternate timeline version of Cell. *Cell Jr. – Offspring of Cell. *Cell-X – An advanced version of Cell in Dragon Ball Online. *Bio-Androids – The species from Dragon Ball Online. Trivia *In Cashman - Saving Soldier, one of Akira Toriyama's other manga series (which was published during the same period as the Frieza Saga), the main character Jiora bears some huge resemblances with the race. This character originates from planet Biretijon. Gallery References Category:Extraterrestials Category:Extraterrestial Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:Race Category:Races Category:Canonical Pages Category:Canonical Articles Category:Pages added by Reppes